


The Betrayal

by Smushcandy900



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smushcandy900/pseuds/Smushcandy900
Summary: Aesim is betrayed by his most trusted generals and friends





	1. Chapter 1

Aesim is the alliance commander never thinking his own friends would betray him but a true Sith should never let his guard down and he will find out the hard way


	2. The rude awakening

Aesim jolted awake his vision cloudy and unfocused as his vision cleared he noticed he was chained to a metal table somewhere secluded in the command base still on odessen confused he pulled at the chains but they wouldn't give way growling in anger he tried to summon his lightsaber to him.

But he noticed he was devoide of his lightsaber infact now that he was becoming more aware he was devoid of his clothing aswell growing even more confused as well as embarrassed heat flooding his cheeks he was about to try and use the force to break free before the door to the far right slammed open.

And there stood the former emperor wearing an amused smirk as he sauntered into the room and came to a stop before the chained man "Arcann aesim growled what is the meaning of this! Release me at once" he said glaring daggers at arcann but the other man merely smirked calmly in his direction.

"Oh I would arcann said sarcastically but that would defeat the purpose of me chaining you up in the first place wouldn't it" he said not expecting an answer arcann turned towards the door "we're just waiting for my associates then we can begin" he said "begin what? aesim asked now more confused than angry.

Arcann chuckled coldly the sound sending cold chills down aesims spine "but before my associates get here I'm gonna have a little fun".

arcann grinned maliciously before aesim could ask him what he meant arcann pressed a small button on a console near aesim the metal table aesim was chained to began to rotate turning up right and sliding closer to the floor he was now centered near arcanns waist. 

a feeling of dread began to weigh in aesims chest as arcann began to undress. aesim began to struggle against his chains arcann chuckled at his futile attempts to escape now almost fully unclothed he stepped towards aesim the other man  
stared in horror at the very large bulge in arcanns pants "you cant do this" aesim snapped angrily trying to hide the fear in his voice but arcann merely chuckled not responding


	3. Broken in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcann breaks in aesim and shows him a glimpse of his new life

Arcann stepped closer to aesim the other man watched is abject horror as arcann gripped his pants pulling them down and his hard cock finally sprang free from its confines

Aesim began to plead now but arcann simply ignored him gripping his throat in his hand hard enough to stop his pleading but not enough to cut off his air way  
If you bite me arcann warned 

I'll rip you're ass apart instead he growled before lining up his cock to aesims lips but as one final act of rebellion aesim closed his mouth refusing to allow him entry arcann suddenly smirked 

he used his other hand to plug aesims nose after a few moments aesim lost the battle gasping for breath his mouth opening arcann wasted no time plunging his cock down aesims throat 

aesim gagged tears spilling down his face as arcann began to violently face fuck him showing no mercy pounding his face relentlessly arcann groaned loudly "I've been waiting 

for this for a long time just waiting for a chance to wipe that know it all smirk off you're arrogant face arcann sneered suddenly arcanns cock twitched aesims eyes widened in horror as arcann gripped his shoulders in both hands burying his cock to the hilt in his throat cumming down the other mans throat the first of many on this night


	4. The breaking moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aesim finally realizes how utterly screwed he is figuratively and literally

As arcann finished cumming he finally yanked his cock out of aesims mouth aesim coughed as he finally breathed air down his lungs tears still streaming down his face.

As arcann pulled his cock away the door swung open again three more shapes entering the room the door slamming shut behind them as they came into the dim light 

Aesim's heart dropped his hopes of being rescued were crushed as his three other advisors walked towards him 

Aesim was speechless for a moment before managing a small why? in response the three advisors looked two each other grinning in amusement "should we tell him" Lana asked 

"I geuss we should" koth shrugged nonchalantly aesim snapped his head towards him deep hurt evident in his eyes as if his very soul was breaking 

K-koth why I thought we i thought you he didn't finish his sentence hanging his head fresh tears streaming down his face as he finally gave up on escaping falling into a pit of bottomless despair

"Well that's no fun" theron huffed in response koth shot theron a saucy grin.

"I can be plenty of fun" he winked theron growled eyes darkening in lust but before he could advance on koth 

Lana sighed "save it for later you too" she said   
nonchalantly theron huffed but merely shot koth a seductive wink before turning back to there prisoner

"If you guys are done" arcann huffed impatiently he Grew a dark grin "its time to break this bitch in"


End file.
